LA APUESTA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Un ludópata comete la peor decisión y jugada de su vida.


**LA APUESTA**

Eran las 23:00. En uno de los barrios ricos de Canterlot se encontraba un casino, en cuyo interior la gente bebía, veía espectáculos eróticos, fumaba los mejores puros de la ciudad… pero sobre todo se jugaba. Los diferentes juegos de apuestas eran la mayor atracción de aquel local, entre ellos uno de los que más y mayores apuestas movía era el póker. En una mesa se encontraba un pegaso de lomo gris, pelo negro y ojos naranjas; no se veía su cutie mark porque llevaba una chaqueta, respondía por Bettor. Frente al pegaso había un unicornio rojo oscuro, crines negras y ojos morados que llevaba un smoking, respondía por Swindler e iba acompañado de dos grandes terrestres. El unicornio miraba maliciosamente al pegaso.

—Je. Otra vez pierdes.

—No. No lo haga por favor.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Quedarme con tu patética tienda? La acabas de perder aunque… quizás podrías ser mi empleado.

—Aun puedo ganarle si no tiene miedo de jugar de nuevo.

—… De acuerdo. Apuesto 20.000 bits contra… ¿Qué ofreces?

—Mi casa.

—¿Estás loco?

—Vale más que sus bits.

—Pero… tienes esposa e hija.

—Por eso necesito la tienda para mantenerlas. ¿Teme perder?

—… Juguemos.

Se barajaron las cartas, se repartieron, se robó, se apostó y finalmente ambos descubrieron su jugada.

—¡Pierdes!

—¡NO! No, no, no, no…

—Oh sí.

El pegaso estaba destrozado. En una noche lo había perdido todo. Sin su casa su familia y él quedarían en la calle y su empresa no podrían mantenerse. Había condenado a su esposa, hija y él mismo a la ruina, a una vida de miseria. El pegaso escuchó horrorizado como el unicornio le ordenaba a uno de los terrestres que le sacase del local, el aludido tomo al pegaso de las crines de su cola arrastrándolo a la salida. Los otros clientes no hicieron nada, se limitaban a ser testigos silenciosos. ¿Quién iba a actuar en contra del dueño del casino y sus guardaespaldas?

Swindler era el propietario del local. Siempre buscaba y encontraba la forma de participar en apuestas de cartas en donde desplumaba a sus víctimas. Siempre se dejaba ganar al principio para que los demás se confiasen y luego les atacaba en serio. Lo que nadie sabía es que hacía trampas. Sus escoltas observaban a sus contrincantes y le hacían gestos disimulados como subir las cejas; meter uno de los cascos delanteros en el bolsillo de sus trajes negros uniformados… el más mínimo movimiento podía ser una pista útil para su jefe y una condena para sus víctimas. Además podía usar magia de ilusionismo que combinada con otras cartas que llevaba escondidas en su smoking le otorgaban la victoria, por eso prefería centrarse en pegasos o terrestres quienes no identificaban ni se daban cuenta de sus trucos, como mucho se fijaban en que su cuerno no se iluminase pero se confiaban porque el unicornio supuestamente usaba un anillo anti-magia para jugar, que en realidad no era tal ni servía para nada.

El pegaso gritaba mientras era sacado a la fuerza. Se agarró con los cascos delanteros a una mesa. De no ser porque ésta estaba fijada al suelo se la hubiese llevado consigo.

—¡UNA ÚLTIMA JUGADA! ¡UNA SOLA VEZ MÁS! ¡POR FAVOOOORRR!

El terrestre le suelta un momento y le da una patada en el trasero.

—Suelta, pendejo. Deja que te saqué de aquí.

—Noooooo. ¡Una vez más!

—Ay, caramba. Jefe, no quiere colaborar.

—Jefe ¿Le doy un par de tortazos?—intervino el otro poni de tierra.

—… Pues no. Dejadle.

—… Sí, jefe.

El unicornio le ordenó al pegaso que se sentará.

—Mira. Voy a darte una última oportunidad. Una última partida, la úl-ti-ma. Si ganas recuperas todo pero si pierdes…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué más le puedo dar? No tengo nada.

—Oh sí. Tienes un bombón esperándote en tu casa.

—¿Qué?

—Si pierdes tendrás que cederme permanentemente a tu esposa. Ella vivirá conmigo y hará todo lo que yo la ordene.

—¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!

—Es simple. Puedes irte ahora mismo y cederme tu casa y tienda; o puedes jugar y arriesgar a tu esposa. Tu hija es una bebe asique no me interesa pero tu esposita está muy buena.

—¿Para siempre?

—Sí, permanentemente.

—Yo…

El pegaso estaba indeciso. Si se iba su familia se quedaba en la miseria. Si se quedaba quizás ganase, pero si perdía su esposa sería sometida a aquel miserable. No sabía qué hacer, una parte de él le incitaba a marcharse pero su adicción al juego fue más fuerte y aceptó. Ambos empezaron a jugar.

—¡GANE ESTA VEZ! ¡ESCALERA DE COLOR!

—No tan rápido.

—¿Eeeh? No puedes superar eso a menos que…

—En tu honor… ¡Escalera real de color!

—¿Qué? ¡NO!

—Ve a tu casa y pasa la última noche con tu esposa, mañana será mía. Quizás me aburra de ella y te la devuelva… en tres años. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

El terrestre de antes arrastró al pegaso a la salida pero esta vez no opuso resistencia. El pegaso voló rápidamente a su casa, llamó con furia a la puerta y abrió su esposa asustada. Sus portazos había despertado a su bebe quien lloraba en los cascos de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa, querido? ¿A estas horas llegas?

—Cariño, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Nos vamos a Cloudsdale con la niña.

—¿Para qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre. Es una emergencia que no te puedo explicar ahora.

La yegua se sentía confusa ante las palabras de su esposo, pero pudo percibir la angustia en su mirada. Había sucedido algo malo, no sabía que era pero se trataba de algo muy grave. Durante el camino la bebita se calmó y se durmió en los cascos de su madre, el semental se dirigió a su pareja.

—Mañana te lo contaré todo. Sé que odiarás y no te culparía si me dejarás. Era la huida o sacrificarte a ti.

—…

* * *

Sobre las 3:00 llegaron a Cloudsdale. Afortunadamente allí el semental tenía una hermana que estaba casada pero no tenía hijos. Su cuñado se levantó furioso al oír como alguien aporreaba la puerta a tal hora de la madrugada; se quedo muy sorprendido cuando vio a Bettor junto con su esposa e hija y solo aceptó a decir _"Pasad"_. La dueña de la casa se levantó en bata quedándose igualmente sorprendida, le preguntó a su hermano el motivo de aquella visita nocturna. Bettor no se movió de la entrada, su hermana se dirigió a su cuñada y la dijo que podían dormir en la habitación sobrante con la bebe pero no tenían cuna. El cuñado pidió explicaciones. Bettor sin moverse y sin que nadie tomara asiento lo explicó todo apresuradamente, habló del casino y las apuestas de cartas, luego empezó a disculparse pero su cuñado se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo mientras decía _"Imbécil"_. Posiblemente Bettor hubiese acabado partido en dos de no ser porque ambas yeguas intervinieron además en ese momento la bebita que estaba dormida comenzó a llorar atrayendo la intención del grupo.

La madre de la niña no abandonó a su marido pero le obligó a ir a terapia para tratar su ludopatía. Por su parte el unicornio no hizo nada por perseguir al matrimonio de pegasos, a pesar de que podría haber movido a algunos contactos y matones de su confianza; pero se conformó con saber que ahora tenía una nueva casa para vender, más una tienda para reconvertir en el negocio que él quisiese.

El ludópata y su esposa se asentaron en Cloudsdale donde vivirían para siempre y allí creció su hija, Derpy.

 **FIN DEL FANFIC**

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores._

 _Este fanfic está basado en una historia verdadera. Realmente la esposa nunca abandonó al marido aunque no sé si él hizo terapia._

 _Swindler significa "timador" en inglés y Bettor quiere decir "apostador"._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


End file.
